The Tears
by Ichikawa Fue
Summary: Apakah anak laki-laki tabu menangis? Tabu bersedih? - #ARMIN CS05 Challenge - AU, OOC mungkin, gaje karena ngebut, mistypo mungkin


Langsung.  
Maaf gaje.

* * *

**The Tears  
**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Fic challenge of #ARMIN CS05 Challenge  
**

**WARNING: AU, possibly OOC,****abal, aneh, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

* * *

Deskripsi cuaca pagi ini adalah...berangin, cukup cerah, namun sedikit dingin. Setidaknya begitu sebelum sang kakak menjejakkan kakinya keluar rumah. Bintang terbesar di tata surya itu dengan segera, bermalu-malu kucing dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik jejeran kapas. Langit segera kehilangan biru indahnya, digantikan oleh lapisan kelabu.

Sang adik cepat-cepat menyambar payung di dekatnya dan menghampiri kakaknya yang masih berdiri di depan rumah—yang tak memiliki halaman itu.

"Terima kasih." Sang kakak menepuk kepala adiknya—yang mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke sana kemari setelah payungnya disambut. Dan yang bersangkutan langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau masih sakit. Ayo, beristirahatlah di rumah," tanggapnya tegas. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan menjadi latar belakang adegan interaksi dua bersaudara ini.

"Hoi, Mikasa! Mengurus adik lagi? Hahaha! Repot, ya, punya adik cacat!" Beberapa pemuda berpakaian berantakan itu lewat di depan mereka, mengolok si pemilik nama sambil berlalu. Walau sudah sarapan mereka sehari-hari, si adik tidak terima kakaknya diolok begitu setiap hari. Wajahnya berubah ambigu, tak mengerti harus memasang raut yang mana.

Mikasa perlahan memasang wajah simpati padanya. Tangannya merogoh keranjang berlapis kain tipis yang ditentengnya di lengan kiri sejak tadi. "Ini. Makanlah jika kau sedang bosan di rumah. Maaf, ya, kita hidup susah begini..." Tangan kanannya menyodorkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna merah kehijauan—buah delima—buah yang menjadi barang dagangannya selama ini. Yang diberi simpati membalas pandangan seakan berbicara 'kau tak perlu minta maaf'. Kakaknya hanya dapat tersenyum pahit.

Kemudian si adik memandangi buah berantibiotik tinggi di tangannya itu dengan pandangan lesu—masih berharap kakaknya mengijinkannya untuk ikut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku dapat memegang dua benda sekaligus, Armin. Karena, aku kuat. Lihat," ujarnya lagi sembari mengangkat keranjang dan payung bersamaan. Bagus. Cara menghibur yang bagus, Mikasa. Sekarang adikmu—Armin—malah bertambah khawatir akan sifat entengmu itu. Sangat bagus.

Akhirnya pun Armin melepas kepergian kakaknya itu dengan hati berat. Dan kembali ke dalam rumahnya sambil sesekali terbatuk dengan suara aneh.

Bocah itu menutup seluruh jendela yang terbuka di rumah kecil mereka—mungkin lebih tepat disebut gubuk terawat. Sambil menutup jendela di sayap kiri rumah, Armin memandangi langit mendung itu dengan wajah yang tak kalah dengan keadaan langit tersebut, mengingat masa lalu keluarga mereka.

Orang tua mereka merupakan petani buah delima, dan hidup mereka sangat pas-pasan. Pada suatu hari, kebun delima mereka dibakar rentenir sang ayah. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, tubuhnya ditemukan penduduk di sebelah rel kereta api, dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Diduga karena depresi akan kebakaran kebunnya. Dua hari kemudian, ibu mereka pun menggantung dirinya di kamarnya.

Tetapi Mikasa tidak menyerah begitu saja, dari buah delima yang masih tersisa, ia mencoba menanam ulang pohon-pohon buah tersebut di halaman belakang mereka untuk dijual saat sedang musim panen.

Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, Armin yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke pasar, terlibat dalam perkelahian sejumlah berandalan desa. Tidak, ia tidak ikut berkelahi, melainkan seorang dari mereka menariknya ke dalam lingkaran maut itu. Sebenarnya mereka tak sengaja. Apapun alasannya, itu menyebabkan bocah tak bersalah ini terjatuh ke jurang yang terkenal sudah memakan banyak korban di dekat situ. Tak ada tulang yang patah. Tapi kepalanya terbentur akar pohon yang muncul ke permukaan. Tidak hanya kepala, daerah lehernya tergesek keras oleh potongan kayu di sana. Beruntung, kepala dan lehernya selamat.

Namun, tidak dengan pita suaranya.

Ah, hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Semoga kakaknya baik-baik saja, harapnya. Mengingat masa lalu hanya membuatnya lapar. Ia bergegas ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan—mungkin. Persediaan pangan mereka sangat minim, seperti kata Mikasa tadi. Tapi itu bukan salah kakaknya, pikir Armin.

Mungkin ia akan mencoba makan buah delima pemberian kakaknya saja itu. Diambilnya pisau dapur dari rak di bawah bak cuci piring.

Pisaunya sudah siap di permukaan buah merah itu. Sebelum menembusnya, terdengar decitan lantai kayu dari bekas kamar orang tuanya. Armin sudah berpikir macam-macam saja. Banyak anak-anak penduduk yang menggosipkan tentang arwah ibu mereka yang gantung diri di kamar itu. Mikasa dan Armin tak pernah menanggapi obrolan mereka.

Namun, saat ini dirinya...agak takut—tapi penasaran juga. Ditinggalkannya buah delima yang setengah terpotong itu di dapur dan menghampiri kamar tersebut dengan tangan menggenggam pisau—gemetaran.

Jangan-jangan benar apa kata mereka, pikirnya mulai terpengaruh gosip burung. Tangannya sudah memutar kenop pintu, lalu mendorongnya perlahan, dan terbuka. Tidak lama bagi Armin untuk menemukan sepasang mata yang asing baginya saat petir menggelegar memancarkan kilatnya. Ia segera mengarahkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah itu dengan tampang gelagapan. Jika bisa, ia pasti sudah menjerit kolosal.

"H...hai..." Manusia. Dia manusia, bukan hantu seperti bayangannya. Pertanyaannya, dia siapa, dan masuk dari mana—ah, ternyata Armin lupa menutup dan mengunci jendela di situ. Orang ini pasti masuk dari situ.

Armin bingung. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia dapat menginterogasi orang ini jika dirinya tak dapat berbicara. Jadi, tangannya tetap pada posisi menodong pisaunya itu. Oh, Tuhan, rumahnya kemasukan maling.

"Tenang! Aku hanya kelaparan dan mencari—" Sebelum dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Armin mendorongnya jatuh keluar lewat jendela di situ. Orang tadi masih memandanginya di tengah hujan. Armin segera menutup dan mengunci jendela di depannya, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan sosok tadi. Anehnya orang tadi segera pergi dari rumahnya tanpa mencoba masuk lagi. Tidak seperti layaknya seorang pencuri.

Armin pun melanjutkan niatannya untuk memakan buah pemberian Mikasa tadi. Namun baru setengah buah, matanya sudah meminta untuk dipejamkan. Mengantuk sekali. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan tidur di depan perapian sambil menanti kepulangan kakaknya.

* * *

Armin terbangun oleh suara gedoran pintu depan. Ia terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari ke depan. Siapa? Kakaknya tak mungkin menggedor pintu seperti itu. Saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, bukan hanya seorang, namun beberapa orang yang terpampang di sana. Beberapa anak penduduk sekitar. Ia hanya dapat memiringkan kepala, tanda bertanya.

"A...Armin! Cepat, ke klinik desa!"

"Connie, Connie, pelan-pelan! Armin jadi bingung, 'kan!"

"Armin! Mikasa—Mikasa—"

"Tadi dia—EH?! Payungnya, Armin—" Terlambat. Bocah itu sudah duluan menerobos hujan menuju ke klinik desa.

Ada apa dengan Mikasa? Kenapa ia bisa ada di klinik? Kenapa teman-temannya tadi begitu gelisah? Ia terus berlari sambil berharap kebaikan bagi kakaknya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan derasnya hujan.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, ia langsung mencari keluarga satu-satunya itu.

_Di mana Mikasa? Di mana?_

"Armin? Kau mencari Mikasa?" sapa Christa—salah satu temannya juga. Sapaan itu langsung disambut dengan anggukan cepat. "Di ruang 7F. Ta...tapi, Armin! Kau basah kuyup begini—Armin?!" Armin tak mempedulikan ucapan gadis itu lebih lanjut, ia segera mencari ruangan yang disebut barusan.

_Ruang 7F...7F...7F... _

Ah, ketemu. Armin langsung menemukan kakaknya terbaring di sana. Mikasa tak sadarkan diri. Entah kenapa. Ia tak bisa bertanya-tanya, dan gadis di depannya juga belum bisa memberitahunya apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa tubuhnya penuh luka memar? Bocah itu menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat-erat.

"Hei." Yang merasa disapa menoleh perlahan.

Terkejutnya Armin, orang yang menyapanya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang tadi pagi berusaha menyusup ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi entah, instingnya mengatakan ia bukan orang yang berbahaya. Kalau begitu, kenapa ia menyusup ke dalam rumahnya tadi?

"Nih, keringkan dulu dirimu." Orang itu memberikannya selembar handuk. Namun, karena Armin tak menyambutnya perkara fokus mengkhawatirkan Mikasa, orang itu akhirnya membantu mengeringkannya—mulai dari rambut _blonde-_nya yang benar-benar lepek akibat air hujan, namun sebelumnya dilepasnya dulu perban yang melilit di kepalanya itu.

"Aku Eren. Kau Armin, 'kan? Namamu dan Mikasa cukup terkenal di daerah sini."

Armin juga pernah mendengar nama Eren dari Mikasa. Katanya, dia anak dari juragan ikan di pasar. Ah, tapi yang paling ia ingin tahu sekarang adalah keadaan kakaknya.

"Tadi, Mikasa mendatangi sejumlah berandalan dan berkelahi dengan mereka. Karena badan Mikasa kalah besar dengan mereka...yah, kau tahu sendiri, 'kan? Banyak warga yang menggotongnya kemari, termasuk aku."

Kakaknya berkelahi dengan orang-orang itu...pasti yang tadi lewat di depan rumahnya. Karena Mikasa mengurusi dirinya—ia jadi diolok-olok... Gadis itupun pasti menantang orang-orang tadi karena tidak terima Armin ikut terolok-olok. Uh, kepalanya terasa nyeri kembali. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya sangatlah lemah. Ia tak dapat melindungi kakaknya. Jika saja ia tak sakit-sakitan—

"Oh ya, maaf tadi, ya. Masuk ke rumahmu begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku dan teman-temanku tadi sedang bermain _Truth or Dare_. Lalu, aku dapat _dare _'masuk ke dalam rumah Mikasa seperti pencuri'. Maaf..." ujar Eren serba salah.

"Sialan kau, Eren. Berani-beraninya membuat Armin ketakutan. Sana, pergi!" Suara itu bersumber pada bibir kakak Armin itu. Rupanya sudah sadar.

"Iya, iya, Nona Preman~" balas Eren beringsut keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan handuk tadi di meja sebelah kasur Mikasa.

Mikasa mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di atas kasur, tak menunggu lama, adiknya memeluknya erat. "Ah, Armin...maaf, tadi aku terbawa emosi."

Kenapa kakaknya meminta maaf lagi? Seharusnya, dirinya yang melakukannya! Ia telah menyusahkan Mikasa selama ini!

"Armin, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang emosian." Mikasa mengelus rambut adiknya, berbicara seolah mengerti yang dipikirkannya. Bendungan air mata Armin bocor, membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tak apa, kau boleh menangis sepuasmu." Mikasa membiarkan adiknya membasahi selimut yang dipakainya. Karena semua manusia ada saatnya membutuhkan waktu untuk menangis. Bukan karena mereka lemah. Bukan. Tapi karena itu sebuah keharusan. Tak peduli apakah ia laki-laki maupun perempuan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

SATU AJA!  
Makasih yang uda sempetin RnR!

Dan berkat kalian keinginan saya buat bikin sekuelnya makin kuat, ntar klo sempet kyaahh 3  
Pendek sih emang, saya akui, saya juga gak puas sampe sini doang, ngejer deadline sih www #kayang

AMG TELAT TELAT, DEWIIII!  
GOMEN!


End file.
